


Good night, my love

by iceubaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: DONT READ IF YOU HAVE A WEAK HEART, Domestic Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, hurt comfort, made out of my anxiety, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek
Summary: Maybe there are some people meant to be hurt, to be alone.And one of them, is me.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Good night, my love

**Author's Note:**

> NO PLEASE DONT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE A WEAK HEART
> 
> THIS IS A HEAVY ANGST I WROTE BECAUSE I WAS ANXIOUS

Baekhyun grew up to a very small family, just him and his grandma. His parents passed away when he was still a baby, due to an accident. So it was always just the Grandma Byun and Baekhyun show.

Baekhyun was a pretty boy with a good heart, always selfless and caring. Who knew, the mayor would fall in love with him?

The young mayor, Park Chanyeol, was looking for a partner and by chance, Baekhyun took his heart away. The rich man fell in love with him right away, used his power and charms to make Baekhyun his.

Soon, it was time for grandma to go, leaving Baekhyun alone and heart broken. Chanyeol then took the orphan to his home and made the lad his husband.

Chanyeol wasn’t that hard to love. Beside his dashing looks, he was a caring husband to the smaller.

Baekhyun couldn’t ask for more.

But not all was please about a mere Baekhyun intruding into the mayor’s life. Bad rumors spread about him.

The mayor didn’t mind all of that at first.

Not until he saw a photo of Baekhyun being kissed by some stranger.

The image and the thought of his husband betraying him made him seething with rage.

When he got home to a smiling Baekhyun, who already cooked him food and ran his bath warm in the shower, he greeted him in return with a loud and harsh spank in the face.

He didn’t let the smaller explain himself. He just beat him.

He threw the smaller inside an abandoned room and allowed his men to abuse him.

Oblivious of the fact that Baekhyun was already pregnant with his child.

Baekhyun endured the pain alone, even questioning and blaming himself what he did wrong. He wondered why everyone was treating him a slut. Everyone in the village despised him for being a carrier.

He was barely eating, the maids of the mayor only throwing spoiled food or crumbs of bread in his prison room.

He was treated like a slave.

The only thing he had was his diary, and everyday he writes whatever that was happening to him.

His mind and soul was filled with dreadful anxiety, he was always shivering in fear and cold. He felt so alone and he realized,

“ _Maybe some people are meant to be hurt, and one of them is me.”_

_“God please just kill me.”_

He had suicidal thoughts but was afraid since he’s carrying a child with him.

Maybe if he gave birth, Chanyeol will learn to love him again.

But time came when he delivered the baby alone in the basement room. He tried to tolerate the excruciating pain, he was crying for help.

But no one came to save him.

No one came to save his baby.

By chance, Chanyeol went to visit him, only to witness their dead baby and Baekhyun crying wreck havoc.

He accused Baekhyun of killing the child so the poor man, who barely recovered from the pain of labor, was thrown away in the deserted forest, hungry and sick.

Baekhyun thought he will die, but there were two stray cats who attended him. One older and the other young. They offered him food which they stole from the markets, such as bread, fruits and even raw fish.

Baekhyun tried to be alive, mind filled with thoughts that maybe he was a sinner and he deserved to suffer.

While his maids were cleaning the abandoned room that Baekhyun used to be in, they found his diary and gave it to the mayor.

The mayor was planning to burn it, but there was something in his mind that pushed him to read every pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I got married with Chanyeol. He’s such a nice man. He welcomed me into his life whole heartedly and I’m grateful for him. Even tho grandma had to rest with the skies, I’m happy that the angels sent me Chanyeol._

_I love him, I owe him my tomorrows._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I cooked my love something special. We’ll be having some fancy dinner and I’m going to announce that we’re having a child._

_He’s going to be so happy._

_Dear Diary,_

_What did I do wrong? Why do the people hate me?_

_Why am I caged inside this room?_

_Why did some men came just to hurt me?_

_God, at least spare my child._

_Dear Diary,_

_I want to talk with Chanyeol._

_Ask him what I did wrong to him._

_God what did I do wrong?_

_Dear Diary,_

_Save me._

News soon came that Baekhyun was once harassed by a stranger, thus resulting for some people to take the picture of him being kissed.

Chanyeol mind went blank, his heart shattering into pieces.

What have he done?

Chanyeol went back to the woods with his men to rescue Baekhyun. And they found the poor boy, shivering unconscious, curled under a big tree, with the cats close by him.

Chanyeol carried Baekhyun in his arms, put him in a nice blanket, ensuring him safe and warm. He brought him back to his mansion, bathed him and cured his wounds. Chanyeol called a doctor and he was provided with medicines and fluids, ran through his veins.

As soon as he woke up, Baekhyun scooted away to the corners, crying and trembling in fear, wary of Chanyeol’s presence. Chanyeol collected him back in his arms, nursing him with love and care, saying his endless apologies.

“Love I’m so sorry…”

“Do you want anything? Food, water? Anything baby? Do you feel pain? Don’t hesitate and tell me hmm?”

But Baekhyun only mumbled out the words, “I want to die.”


End file.
